One Hour Session
by Brunette Bulma
Summary: Its a B/V consensual bdsm piece. Complete,two shots. And its M rated for sex. Kids don't read please. And read and review, please, please, pleaseeee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I already have another story going on, but I promise I'm not gonna neglect that. And as I said in the summary, I'm not sure about this one. I'm only going to write the next chapter if people show any interest. So please R & R if you like. And one more thing, its M rated so mature people only, no kids please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and its characters. **

"Are you ready?" Vegeta's voice was gruff as always.

"Always." Bulma said smiling.

She stands there stark naked, only a rope tied around her neck, not so tightly. Her hands are behind her back. He walks behind her. He quickly ties her elbows and wrists, giving her little choice to move her hands. Next he ties a rope around her stomach and ties its other end across her crotch. She takes a sharp breath due to its tightness. She bites her lips as the rope dugs into her cunt.

He walks up to the table full of toys at the right corner of the room and brings back two small suction cups. He puts them on her nipples. Her nipples are painfully sucked into the cups, growing bigger in every passing second. She moans as her nipples starts to throb and produce a sensual pain that blows her mind.

"Get down on your knees." He orders her.

She doesn't waste any time and complies. He is standing in front of her, fully dressed in black shirt and black pants. He brings his clothed bulge very close to her face.

"Open the zipper with your teeth." His voice maintains the same commanding stance.

"Yes Sir." She pulls down the zipper with her teeth in a swift motion.

His ten inch long, rock hard manhood pops out of its prison. He grips her soft, blue curls at the back of her head and pushes his aching cock in her warm, inviting mouth.

He starts slow, and then jams his cock in her mouth in and out relentlessly. She moans around his cock. He slides his cock deeper and deeper and stops. He keeps it deep inside her throat giving her no space to breath. She makes gagging sound as her air supply is cut off. She tries to get away but he grips her hair tighter and holds her down around his cock. She closes her eyes tightly.

"Stay." He commands.

She is drooling uncontrollably. She opens her eyes and looks at him; her eyes turn glassy. He lets go off her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I didn't get much response, so I'm cutting it short. This is the final chapter.**

**And a big thanks to those who reviewed, followed and faved this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and its characters. **

"Stand up." He orders.

She pants hard. She takes air in her lungs hungrily.

She tries to stand up; she feels dizzy. She looses her balance and almost falls down but steadies herself.

"Look at you, can't even stand up properly. So drunk on my cock!" He sounds pleased with her condition. She still has that dazed look in her eyes.

"Look at me." He demands. He slaps her face a few times to get her attention and succeeds.

He bends her over. He pulls her bound hands upwards and ties them up with a rope already hanging from the ceiling. Pain shots through her shoulders as her arms are pulled up tightly to the breaking point. She lets out a moan. He unties the rope around her stomach and crotch, which is already socked in her juices.

"Already dripping wet hm?" he ties her ankles together with the same rope. He then joints the neck rope with the rope binding her ankles, making her immobilized in her position. Her ass and pussy are now held up high and exposed for his use. He brings the flogger and caresses her ass slowly making her shiver. He holds the flogger in the air and brings it down on her ass rapidly. She wails loudly. He whips her ass incessantly. She whimpered on every blow. Her backside turns redder with each impact; she struggles to stand straight.

After sixteen blows he drops the flogger on the floor, happy with her flushed red ass. He grips her hips with both hands and slams his massive 10 inch manhood right into her shaved, cum drenched pussy. He thrusts his cock into her cunt back and forth with full force. He pulls his dick out completely and then jams it back into its rightful place earning a loud scream from her. He fucks her super sensitive pussy with brutal force.

"You know what you are? You are my dick sheath." He growls.

His thrusts become slow and he pulls out making her whimper in protest.

"Shut up." He smacks her butt. He unties the rope connecting her neck and her ankles. He also unties her hands from the ceiling rope but doesn't unbind her arms.

"Move! On the bed, right now!" He commands, pushing her towards the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed facing him. He grips her hair tightly with his left hand and yanks the suction cups off her nipples with a harsh jerk. She cries out hoarsely as indescribable pain rips through her body.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? You make so much noise! We need to fix that." He pulls out a ball gag from his back pocket.

"Open your mouth." She complies. He puts the ball gag into her mouth and secures the belt at the back of her head.

He pushes her down on the mattress. She lies on her back. Her arms still bound behind her back. He holds her ankles high and brings them towards her neck and joints them like before. Her cunt and anus are completely exposed again.

"Aww look at you puffy nipples." He pinches her nipples making her moan in ecstasy.

. "We should do something about them." Ha binds her now enlarged, tender nipples with strings. He pulls the strings harshly and binds them to her ankle, tugging them hard. She lets out a pained snivel.

He slides his cock back into her swollen and soaking cunt. He pounds into her with brute force, making her whole body along with the bed shake violently. He grips her hair, pulls her head up as high as the restrains let her and pounds into her hard and fast. Her moans become rhythmic. He grunts at full volume. She is close she can feel it. After a few more hard thrusts she is cumming her brains out with a piercing scream.

He pulls out of her and revolves her around and drags her at the edge of the bed. He removes the gag. Her head now hangs upside down over the edge of the bed. He takes his cock in his hand, dipped in her juices and pushes it into her already open mouth. She tastes herself as she sucks on his cock. He unties her nipples making her moan. He grasps both of her nipples and tug on them hard as he fucks her throat back and forth with impunity.

He brings out a vibrator into the play. As he holds it against her clit she goes crazy. She screams around his cock as her engorged clit gets stimulated. He pushes his dick balls down into her throat as she hits her second orgasm. Her whole body shivers intensely as she cums hard on the vibrator. As soon as her screech hits his ears his balls clenches; he also climaxes. He groans loudly as he ejaculates inside her mouth.

She feels the warm cum slides inside her throat and some seeps out of her mouth, into her face.

"Thank you Sir!" She moans out in pure bliss.

The one hour session is over. They both breathe heavily. Vegeta unties her every bindings. He wipes off every single tear, every drop of his semen off her face and pussy with a wash cloth. He kisses her softly on the lips, she returns the kiss. He lifts her up bridal style and takes her up to their bedroom. He lies her down and slips beside her. Bulma lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her.

"I love you." He says kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She responses smiling softly against his chest.


End file.
